


Dream of Me

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The day after a dirty dream involving two of her coworkers, the reader finds herself alone with the exact two subjects of her dream. Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid do their best to make her dream a reality.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! I really hope you like this one! It's my first time writing Spencer smut, so I hope you enjoy!

It was official. You were absolutely going to be fired. At least, that’s all you could think as you slammed the car door on your cardigan. Again. Expletives flew left and right from your mouth as you unlocked your door and pulled your sweater free for the second time. From the moment you had woken up it had already been an incredibly weird day. It’s not like you woke up from a dream moaning the names of your coworkers every day. That’s right, names. As in more than one. You had no idea how you were supposed to look at Aaron or Spencer today, let alone get any work done after that mental gymnastics you’d done last night.

You’d always thought that threesomes seemed like they’d be more work than their worth. But after that dream you’d had last night, well let’s just say you’d be more than willing to put the work in if it was anything like how you dreamt it.

“Well, well, well,” Derek drawled as you pushed into the bullpen. “I like that frazzled sort of glow you’ve got going on, is that the new style?”

“Yes,” You snapped, falling into your chair. “It’s where you look like you were attacked by a rabid dog and lived so if anyone tries to mess with you during the day they know you can kick their ass.” Derek held his hands up in mock surrender with a grin plastered on his face.

A mug of coffee landed on your desk just then, and you followed the arm placing it there up to see Spencer smiling down at you. Your cheeks flamed in embarrassment and you looked away quickly, muttering a ‘thanks’ as you took a sip of the tongue scalding coffee.

That hand. When you’d looked at it all you could think about was your dream and the way that hand was one of four bringing you to the heights of pleasure. Spencer was very good with his hands, long and slender as they were, they were also capable of great things. You felt a rush of slick, wet heat between your thighs as you reminisced about the night your subconscious had conjured up.

“Are you okay, (y/n)?” Spencer asked, quirking an eyebrow up at you.

“T-totally fine,” You stammered out. “Thanks for the coffee, Spence.” He smiled at you and meandered over to his own desk, glancing back to your desk a couple of times.

For a good twenty minutes, you were able to block out all thoughts of your decadent dream last night and focus on your work. Then Aaron opened his office door and called for you to have a quick chat with him about a report. Great.

“I just wanted to clarify something you wrote in this report about the Miller case from last week,” Aaron said, gesturing at the chair in front of his desk.

You avoided his eyes and dropped into the seat, looking only at the report and nothing else. Not such a good plan when Aaron started opening the file and pointing at things while he was explaining what he meant. God, if Spencer’s hands lit a flame under you, Aaron’s were threatening to destroy you. Of course, this was in fitting with their dynamic from your dream. Spencer had been gentle and slow, and coaxed your orgasm out of you, while Aaron had dominated you and you begging for release. The good cop bad cop routine you had seen them work time and time again in the interrogation room had seemingly weaved itself into your dreams.

“Is something wrong, (y/l/n)?” Your eyes flicked up to meet his for the first time. Mistake. Again your cheeks flamed, though now you weren’t quite sure if it was embarrassment or desire that was making you overheat. Maybe both.

“I’m fine, sir,” You said, nearly squeaking out the last syllable. God, you wanted to be moaning underneath him calling him ‘sir’ right now. _No, (y/n), no dirty thoughts at work,_ you chastised yourself.

“Are you sure?” He asked, a trace of concern evident in his voice. “You seem – distracted today.” _Yeah, and it’s your fault_ , you thought.

“Totally sure.”

Aaron’s brow furrowed like he didn’t believe you, which you knew he didn’t. Profilers. Trying to hide a dirty dream from a room full of profilers was like trying to hide chocolate from a seven-year-old. Not going to happen. But, you were going to try your best.

After finishing up with Aaron, you fled his office and found solace in the pile of reports on your desk. All you wanted was a quiet day at work where you could leave on time and go home to spend the night with a bottle of wine and your vibrator. Work was not going to be happening today, you were entirely too focused on trying to block that damn dream out of your head. You needed a distraction, one that wasn’t going to make you want to drop your panties and bend over. Seriously, was being good-looking a part of the hiring process for BAU? You went off in search of Penelope who was sure to take your mind off your dream.

“Seriously?” She screeched. “Both of them?” So much for that plan. She’d taken one look at the bags under your eyes and had known instantly that your lack of sleep had been courtesy of a BAU man. Or two.

“Yes, now keep your voice down,” You hissed. “I don’t want the entire bureau to know about this. I need your help; I literally can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Sweets, I don’t know how to help you,” Penelope said. “The only way I know how to relieve the stress of a dirty dream is to live it.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” She asked, incredulous. “It could be the most exciting thing you do all year.”

You’d stomped away from her not long after that. Clearly, she was going to be no help to you beyond telling you to get with your boss and your coworker.

The clock seemed to be on your side today because every time you looked up at it another hour had somehow flown by. It was nearly five o’clock by the time you realized you should wash the mug Spencer had given you, grabbing the dirty cup from his desk as well to wash it.

“Just the girl we were looking for,” The soaped-up mug in your hand nearly crashed to the floor as you looked up in surprise to see Aaron and Spencer standing side-by-side smirking at you. Oh no, this was not good for your brain today. Or your panties, which were now soaked.

“L-looking for me?” You said, aiming for casual and settling on nervousness. “What for?”

“We’re getting together tonight at my place,” Aaron said. “And we just wanted to make sure you knew you were invited.”

“Oh,” You said, willing yourself to maintain eye contact. “Is – uh – is everyone going to be there?” You really didn’t think you could be trusted with these men alone.

“I think so,” Spencer said. “JJ won’t be because it’s date night for her and Will, but everyone else said they would.”

“Okay.”

“We can’t wait for you to come,” Aaron grinned. You stopped, catching the double meaning of his words. Could he possibly know what you’d been obsessing over all day? No, there was no way. Right?

You watched them walk away and share a smirk with one another, sending a shiver down your spine. If they did know, maybe they had something planned for you tonight. The thought tightened your nipples and sent a wave of arousal straight to your core in anticipation.

As soon as you left work, you stopped at your apartment to shower and throw a fresh pair of underwear on. The pair you chose just happened to be a part of a matching set, so of course, you had to put that bra on as well. There was no way you were wearing this set of incredibly sexy black lingerie in hopes that something would happen tonight with the men you worked with. No way. Still, your hands trembled as you clasped the bra and finished getting ready.

The drive to Aaron’s house was one you knew well, whenever Jack wasn’t home he liked to have people over. Part of you thought it was because he didn’t like the feeling of an empty house, but you also knew that he liked the people he worked with and wanted to spend time with them. You were honored that that group included you. Spencer’s car was parked behind Aaron’s in the driveway, so you pulled in next to them. You couldn’t help but notice there were no other cars there, and you couldn’t help but be ecstatic.

Aaron opened the door after one knock, a small smirk gracing that beautiful mouth of his. You stepped around him into the house and glanced around the living room, seeing only Spencer relaxing in the big leather chair in front of the fire.

“Am I early?” You asked.

“Morgan canceled, he had a date,” Aaron said pulling your jacket off. You resisted the urge to shiver as his fingers brushed the bare skin of your neck. “So did Rossi.”

“And Emily? Garcia?”

“Sergio apparently needed some cuddle time,” Spencer said, watching his drink slosh around in his glass as he twirled the amber liquid that looked like whiskey. “And Garcia claimed she desperately needed to clean her closet out tonight.” You were going to kill her. Or kiss her. Depending on how the night turned out.

“I guess it’s just us three then,” You said casually, dropping onto the couch across from Spencer’s chair. You saw Aaron’s eyes flash darkly as he exchanged a glance with Spencer.

Aaron, the picture of grace, eased down into the spot next to you on the couch. You turned to him with a small smile. This was really happening, right? You were alone with the very men that had plagued your dreams all night, and they both seemed to be trying to seduce you. They really didn’t have to try that hard.

“So, what were you guys talking about before I got here?”

“Dreams,” Aaron said, sending your heart rate into oblivion. He knew. They both did, no doubt about it.

“Really.”

“Mhm,” He murmured. “Reid was telling me what it meant when you had a dream that you couldn’t stop thinking about the next day.” So, they wanted to play, hm? You were pretty sure you could hold your own in this particular BAU boys club.

“Well, do share, doc,” You said, eyes flitting to Spencer who was watching you intently.

“There are some theories that say dreams hold our deepest desires,” He said. “So, say you had a dream about a particular person or people, and the next day they were all you could think about –”

“That would mean you desire them deep inside you?” You didn’t miss the way Spencer’s eyes turned hungry at your softly spoken words and the implication behind them.

“Exactly.”

“Interesting,” You said, leaning back closer to Aaron. He lifted his arm to lay on the back of the couch, almost touching you. “So, Aaron, had any good dreams about anyone lately?” You said, savoring the way his dark eyes crawled over you.

“No,” He said, scooting closer to you. “But a little birdy told me that you did, (y/n).”

“Was this bird named Penelope Garcia, by any chance?” His answering smile told you everything. “What exactly did she say?”

“She might have mentioned that you were distracted all day long because of a rather – intense dream,” Aaron said, reaching down to tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear. You nearly gasped at the contact as his hand brushed your cheek. “In which, Reid and I had you begging for us to make you cum.” You could hardly breathe as you heard the words coming out of his mouth.

“Don’t forget the part where she was on her hands and knees with a cock stuffed in her mouth and one in her tight little pussy, too,” Spencer said with a smirk as you turned to gape at him. “I think that might be my favorite part.”

“Oh, it’s definitely my favorite part, Reid,” Aaron replied. “What do you think, (y/n), what was your favorite part of the dream?”

“Well, I’m not sure,” You said, almost breathlessly. “I think I might be dreaming right now, though to be honest.” Both men laughed softly at your words.

“I don’t think so, angel,” Aaron said.

“We can prove it to you,” Reid said, pulling your attention to him. “If you want.”

“I think you better.”

Aaron's lips were on your neck instantly, pressing hot, searing kisses to the sensitive skin there. As he gently kissed and sucked your neck, you watched Reid stand from his place in the chair to come to sit on the other side of you. He trailed his thumb over your cheek, before following Aaron’s lead and tucking a piece of hair behind your other ear.

“She’s wearing an awful lot of clothing, don’t you think, Hotch?” Reid said quietly. Aaron murmured his agreement into your neck, kissing his way up to your cheek.

“I don’t know if this couch has enough room for all that’s going to happen tonight,” You said, turning to Aaron. “Not to say your couch is small, I know you guys can be sensitive about that kind of stuff.”

“You’re such a brat,” Aaron grinned, leaning in to capture your lips in a long, drawn-out kiss. “My bed is a king, think that will be big enough for you, princess?”

“Hmm, two kings and a princess wound up in bed together,” You mumbled. “I haven’t heard that one before.”

Pulling yourself out from between them, you stood up before the couch and put your hands on your hips, staring down at them.

“You are right, though, Spence,” You said, moving to pull your shirt off. “I am wearing way too many clothes.”

Both men stared at you with such intensity you felt goosebumps break out on your skin under their collective gaze. Your fingers played with the waistband of your jeans teasingly before you unbuttoned them and pulled them down your thighs. Spencer’s eyes flashed appreciatively as they roamed your body, noticing your matching lingerie set. A glance at Aaron and you saw a lethal hunger in his eyes.

“If you want any more than this,” You said, turning around and glancing at them over your shoulder. “I suggest you meet me in the bedroom.”

Swinging your hips slightly as you walked, the corners of your lips quirked up into a smirk as you heard their footsteps on the hardwood behind you. Aaron’s bedroom was exactly how you expected it to be, neat and orderly, the guy was a control freak. You just hoped that translated to the bedroom as well.

You lowered yourself to a seated position on the bed and looked up at the men towering over you.

“Ravish me,” You said cheekily, with a big grin.

Spencer reached down to grab your hand, hauling you back up to your feet to meet his lips. You squealed in surprise, both at the display of his strength and at the sudden jerking of your body up to standing. He deepened the kiss as soon as it started, his tongue caressing yours in a gentle but firm touch, the promise held in just what that tongue could do sending butterflies fluttering in your stomach. As you kissed Spencer, Aaron came up behind you, caressing your ass and hips softly and returning his lips to your neck. You moaned into Spencer’s mouth as Aaron bit down on the side of your throat, gently dragging his teeth over your pulse point.

Your hands gripped the soft material of Spencer’s shirt, pulling it free from being tucked into his pants. He spun you around quickly so you were now facing a grinning Aaron so he could wrench his shirt up and over his head. Aaron wasted no time gripping your head in his hands and crashing his lips against yours. While Spencer had taken his sweet time to coax his tongue into your mouth, Aaron attacked your lips ferociously with tongue and teeth. Just like he had in your dream. You wondered just how much Penelope had told them.

“So soft,” Spencer said with wonder in his voice as his hands came to rest on your hips behind you, dragging your ass across his crotch. You moaned as you felt his hard erection poke stiffly against you.

When Aaron released you from your kiss, Spencer had stripped down to his boxers, but Aaron was still fully dressed. Though, you could see the huge bulge in the front of his pants that made your mouth water. Spencer pulled your back against him, moving to unclasp your bra as Aaron made quick work of his clothes.

“Do you like seeing him get naked for you, (y/n)?” Spencer asked darkly in your ear as he freed your breasts from their casing.

“Yes,” You breathed out, letting your eyes roam Aaron’s bare torso.

You could have dropped to your knees right then and thanked the FBI for making these men look the way they did. While Spencer was long and lean and breathtaking, Aaron was pure muscle and motion. You wanted to do very dirty things to these men, who seemed to be incredibly occupied doing dirty things to you.

Spencer’s hand had drifted up your stomach to cup the soft flesh of your breast in his hand, letting his thumb glide over your nipple which hardened instantly at the touch.

“I think she liked that, Reid,” Aaron said darkly as he removed his pants. “Do it again.” Spencer brushed his thumb over your nipple once more, this time pinching it with his forefinger.

“Oh,” You gasped. His other hand met your other breast and repeated the motions on this nipple.

Your eyes never left Aaron’s, as he pushed his boxers to his ankle and grasped his impressive length in his hand, stroking it slowly. You wanted him in you, mouth or pussy you didn’t care as long every inch of him was inside you. He must have seen this flash in your eyes as he smirked.

“Come and get it then,” He said.

Instantly, you pulled out of Spencer’s grasp and dropped to your knees in front of Aaron, taking his large cock in your small hand. He sighed, stroking your cheek as you looked hungrily at the length in your hand. Glancing back at Spencer, you saw he too had shed himself of his boxers and was now stroking his hard cock at the sight of you on your knees in front of Aaron.

“Suck my cock, princess,” Aaron said.

You wrapped your lips around the head of Aaron’s dick, licking a line up the slit and tasting the precum leaking out. Aaron groaned as you sunk your mouth lower and lower onto him, keeping your eyes locked on his. You worked your mouth over him obediently, taking him deeper on every pass, and when his cock lowered into your throat you swallowed, coughing slightly around him. Tears sprung to your eyes from the sting.

“Oh god,” Aaron moaned. “Look at her choking on my cock. You know, princess, I think Reid might be getting a little lonely over there.”

Your eyes flew to Spencer who had moved closer to you and Aaron. Reaching your hand up, you stroked up and down the hard velvet length of Spencer’s cock. Pulling your mouth off Aaron, you replaced it with your hand and moved to take Spencer’s dick into your mouth. Spencer groaned the way Aaron did when you first took him into your mouth as well, the similarities between the two men almost making you giggle.

“God, if this is what her mouth feels like,” Spencer said. “I can’t wait to sink into that tight little pussy between her thighs.” You wiggled your ass in excitement at his words.

“Oh, that excited her,” Aaron said with a grin. “Why wait, Reid? I think she wants to get to our favorite part.” You did, you really did. Your pussy was positively dripping at the thought of your holes being used by both of these men at once.

“Get on the bed, (y/n),” Spencer commanded, pulling his dick free from your mouth. You obeyed immediately.

The men laughed at you as you situated yourself on the bed on all fours, assuming the position before they even told you to.

“So eager,” Aaron said, joining you on the bed in front of you.

“I need you,” You said, close to whining. “Both of you.” Your eyes met both of their gazes, hoping you could convey just how much you needed them.

“Well, we don’t want to keep her waiting do we, Reid?”

“Certainly not, Hotch.”

Spencer, now kneeling behind you, ripped your panties off in one tug. A gasp pushed out of your mouth at the sound of your underwear tearing off your body.

“Oh, Hotch,” Spencer said, ignoring your moans as he ran a finger up the length of your sopping wet pussy. “Just wait until you see what a pretty little pussy she’s got between those delectable thighs.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait,” Aaron grinned.

“Oh!” You exclaimed, feeling Spencer’s tongue replace his finger as he licked a line from your slit to your clit, sucking the sensitive little bud into his mouth.

With your mouth open in surprise, Aaron took the opportunity to shove his cock between your lips once more, gripping either side of your head. You moaned over and over around Aaron’s cock as Spencer used his expert mouth to bring you to the brink of orgasm. He must have known you were close, you had no idea how, but he did, because he pulled his mouth away from you moments before you were about to come. You whined loudly, the vibrations of your throat forcing a groan out of Aaron.

“Fuck,” Spencer grunted as he pushed the full length of his hard dick into your tight pussy. The sudden intrusion pushing you instantly into your first orgasm of the night. “Oh shit, (y/n), you’re so fucking tight.” You came around his dick explosively, moans muffled by Aaron’s cock as he pumped into your mouth deliciously.

You were being expertly spit-roasted by your two lovers like a saw; every time Spencer pulled his dick out of your pussy, Aaron thrust into your mouth, and vice-versa.

“Such a good girl,” Aaron said sweetly, wiping the tears that were beginning to fall down your cheeks away as he fucked your mouth. “Taking our cocks so well.” Pride welled within you at his words, you were taking their cocks well, you were making them happy.

Spencer groaned over and over as he slammed his hips into you roughly, fucking you with such wild abandon, you never wanted him to stop. Your second orgasm was fast approaching, but before you felt that familiar release Spencer pulled out of you completely.

“Let’s switch,” He panted. “You need to feel how tight she is.”

Aaron pulled out of you too then, and you felt so empty without either one of their hard dicks inside you.

“A very pretty pussy,” Aaron agreed with Spencer’s earlier statement. You moaned as he stuffed two fingers deep into your aching center, pulling them out and sticking them in his mouth. “And delicious too.”

He gave you no warning before plunging the full length of his massive cock into you.

“Fuck!” You shouted, once again on the precipice of orgasm. A yelp left your mouth as Aaron’s hand came down in a smack on your ass cheek.

“Watch your language, princess,” He growled, starting to fuck you in earnest.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth,” Spencer said. “Let’s put it to better use than swearing.”

Once again you were filled from top to bottom as Spencer fucked your mouth and Aaron slammed into your pussy. As soon as both your holes were filled and being used, you came around Aaron’s cock, feeling your walls clench tightly around him.

“Christ,” He groaned. “So fucking tight.” You wanted to point out that he should get spanked now too since he cursed, but you were too busy moaning around Spencer’s hard dick to say anything beyond nonsensical babbling.

“All the way,” Spencer ordered. You relaxed your throat muscles as best as you could to take him fully into you, choking around him as you had Aaron. “God, there’s nothing better than seeing her throat bulge with a dick in it.”

“I don’t know, Reid, seeing her thighs tremble as she comes around your cock is pretty fucking great too.”

You moaned around Spencer again at Aaron’s dirty words, feeling yourself get closer and closer to another orgasm. Aaron’s hips snapped into you deliciously as Spencer pumped into your mouth. You twirled your tongue around the tip of his dick, which must have pushed him over the edge of his own orgasm as he gripped your hair and shoved his cock down your throat again.

“Holy shit,” Spencer groaned, shooting his thick hot seed into your mouth.

The taste of him exploding on your tongue shoved you over the cliff to your orgasm once again. You saw stars from your lack of oxygen and your most powerful orgasm yet slamming into you in wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure.

“Oh,” You moaned, swallowing Spencer’s cum as he pulled out of your mouth. “Oh god, Aaron.” His hips continued their brutal assault on you.

“Fuck, (y/n),” Aaron groaned, his hips slowing down as he started to reach his orgasm. “Fucking hell.” His cum shot into you like a jet, filling you deliciously.

For a moment all three of you were silent, the only sounds in the room each of your heavy breaths panting out of your mouths. Aaron pulled himself free of your pussy, making you groan as he did. The sound spurred both of your lovers into action; they gently helped you to lay down on your back, cuddling in on either side of you. You turned to the right and pressed a long kiss to Spencer’s mouth before turning to the left and kissing Aaron deeply. A yawn pushed out of your mouth as you broke the kiss between you and Aaron.

“Tired?” Spencer asked with a soft smile, stroking his hand up and down your arm. You nodded sleepily, whimpering your agreement.

“I bet you are, sweetheart,” Aaron said quietly. “You did a lot of work.”

“It wasn’t work,” You said, letting your eyes drift shut. “It was too enjoyable to be considered work.”

Your men chuckled over you, letting you drift off to sleep. Throughout the night whenever any of you woke you sought the others out. Suffice to say you certainly didn’t get much sleep that night, not that you were complaining as you were wrapped around your guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
